Goodbye My Almost Lover
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: Our stare was quickly broken by our lovers pulling us farther and farther apart leaving our hearts out in the rain once more.x. Miam/Nelena. ONESHOT.


**June 2010**

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images…_

The Californian sun beat down on my tan skin hopefully leaving me with a tan line from my deep red bikini. His muscular arm was placed comfortably around my waist. He was shirtless and wore his shorts like any Australian would; comfortably low across his waist. I smiled at the perfection across his face. His deep brown eyes never wavered their gaze from my small face. He made me feel perfect; He made me feel special. That was something I hadn't felt since my **prince charming** left me.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

Liam pulled my body tight to his leaving no gap. My head tilted slightly before meeting his tender lips. He deepened the kiss first and I followed with no second thoughts. His hands wrapped around my small waist and I ran my fingers through his straight sandy blond hair. It was quite different from Nicholas' curly black locks…but I liked it. It felt good and right. Liam finally pulled away smiling. I breathed a heavy uneven sigh. A smile plastered on my face too. We laid on the beach in silence enjoying the sound of the rushing waves and the sun setting before us.

"This feels so good." I finally said, "I mean, finally getting away from work. I've never felt this happy." I sat up pulling my thin legs to my chest.

Liam sat up also. "I'm glad you're relaxed. You needed time off." He moved behind me so I could sit between his legs. My back of my head rested gently on his chest. His arms wrapped around me, molding to my waist.

"It feels so good to get away from all my fans and other friends. I love being her with just you." I tilted my face up towards Liam.

He gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Miley you are truly amazing. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world but here with you."

"You're too sweet." I felt small giggle release from my light pink lips.

It felt perfect and I felt loved. We were almost too perfect. We were a couple who never had any fights and our hands were always linked together. It felt like my own little fairytale. He was my **real **prince charming.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
_

The beach crowd began to thin out and was now scattered with couples walking bare-foot enjoying the sunset. Liam was folding up the beach towels and I placed my aviators atop my head. My eyes adjusting to the beautiful sunset releasing rays of orange, red, and purple color.

I was so proud of myself. I hadn't touched my phone all day. I had barely any make-up on. My hair was natural: not straightened or curled. And most importantly my heart was content. I was just being myself and it never felt so good.

Liam took my hand and we began walking along the shore. My head rested gently on his arm for support as my feet left imprints in the sand behind me.

My eyes drifted to a couple walking in the other direction. Those curly locks could be seen from a mile away. The thin short, brown haired girl was easily recognizable too. My heart sunk to my stomach yet I didn't make a noise. I didn't even flinch. I looked untouched on the outside, yet deep inside; my heart was in emotional turmoil.

Finally our eyes met. Blue on brown. I didn't stop my slow walk with Liam, neither did Nicholas. Our eyes never broke for those 5 seconds. Thos 5 seconds brought back all the tears, heartbreak, love, and pain. Our stare was quickly broken by our lovers pulling us farther and farther apart leaving our hearts out in the rain once more.

I turned around to catch one last look at Nick and Selena. They were walking faster and she was loosely holding his hand. My heart knew the truth. The two weren't meant to be. Even Nick knows that but you can never re live the past.

"Was that who I think it was?" Liam whispered softly in my ear.

"No." I replied flatly. We both knew that was a lie.

We reached Liam's pickup truck and he opened up the door for me. I hopped in and he rested his hand on the top of the car.

"You can go over and say 'hi' if you want to. It doesn't bother me Miley." Liam insisted. His eyes met mine with all sincerity.

"No, it won't change anything." I replied bitterly. I could feel the tears coming.

"Miley, just talk to him. Who knows that could happen?" Liam replied as his hands grasped on to mine.

"Fine, I'll go and try to talk to him." I replied knowing that talking to Nick would only push us farther and farther away from our goal which was to at least be friends again.

--

I approached Nick's 1964 vintage black mustang which I had ridden in way too many times. I watched as his eyes caught mine. I watched his lips tell Selena _I'll be right back baby. _I crossed my arms and watched as his flawless body made its way towards me. The way his one curl bounced over his left eye always made my mouth smile. The way his crooked teeth managed to form into a perfect smile always made my heart skip a beat. And the way his voice sounded when he knew I was upset, was always so comforting.

"Miley..." His soothing voice began.

"Nick, I know that we haven't talked in so long. I know that we left so much unsaid. I know that our hearts are still broken and I know for sure that we are not as happy as we could be. But, I also know that all good things must come to an end. Seeing you tonight, made me realize how much I need to let you go once and for all. But, I know I can never ever do that. I'll always love you Nicholas and I want us to be friends." I said breathing a deep heavy sigh as my eyes flooded with tears. Any moment now, I was hoping to feel his warm embrace.

"Miley, I can't do that. You know we can't be friends. I have a girlfriend waiting in my car right now. I just can't mess this up. You know that we can't ever just be friends Miley!" Nick's voice escalated sending shivers down my spine.

"If we can't be friends, why won't you just stay with me?!" I yelled back at Nick.

"I can't Miley! It's not that simple!" Nick replied. He watched as the tears rolled down my face. I wrapped my arms around my waist to try and hide the fact that my body was shaking.

"I have to go. Selena's waiting." Nick's voice lowered to a soft whisper. He gave me one last glance before spinning on his heels towards his car.

--

I walked slowly to Liam's truck, my body trembling. I watched as Liam ran over to me. His eyes filled with worry.

"I'm so sorry baby. I never should have insisted that you talk to him!" Liam said wrapped his arms around my body.

"No, don't be sorry. It was my fault. I should have known that he would just cause me more heart ache." I replied burying my head into Liam's shoulder hoping that he would erase the pain.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_


End file.
